Long As The Night Will Be
by IoIngridWeaver
Summary: For centuries she has been alone and cold and numb and has turned a blind eye. But when the sister of Ravenna and Finn meets a young Prince William something in her armor cracks and leaves her vulnerable and oh so human. Now Morgana must choose between a man who could betray her and the siblings who corrupted her humanity until nothing wasleft. Who Will She Be? Slightly AU


While most of the cowards in the kingdom cower before her sister's magic and her brother's sadistic nature she remains in the shadows and watches.

Watches as one by one everyone resisting her sister falls except for Hammond and his far away castle. She watches as her sister strives to keep her youth and she watches as her devoted brother disappears at night and comes back covered in blood with a faraway look in his eyes and maliciousness in his smirk.

While they rule the kingdom and enforce the rule of darkness she remains the heart of the Keep buried in the ancient library. All of her things have been moved here as she continues her work. Her tomes of ancient magic all around her as she records and reads and struggles to decipher what the words mean. and she watches as she has always done.

This cycle has been going on for hundreds of years. Eventually Ravenna will grow tired of this place and move on destroying another piece of land. And Finn will destroy the lives of families as their mothers and sisters and wives go missing in the night only to be found bathed in blood come morning light.

She wishes she could care enough to try and stop them. But centuries ago she simply stopped caring and accepted her role in this. She is the younger sister who has the perfect memory and is the one who stays in the shadows. She is Ravenna's left hand, the one that hold the scepter; not the sword.

Mostly she is left alone but sometimes her sister will come and they will speak of magic and lives long lived and time long past.

Other time Finn will come in and lay his head in her lap while she reads a book and runs her hand through his fine white hair as they have done since they were children. She then simply reads as he talks about his swords or blood or anything at all.

As ruthless and dark and evil as her siblings are it can not be said they do not feel anything. She sees her sister fall apart and cry and she sees her brother struggle with his own darkness which they both hide behind masks.

She herself reveals nothing. It has been this way since she was a child. She was the youngest when they were pulled from their mother and taken and made into slaves. She has been there as Ravenna became the woman she is today and Finn the man.

While both of her siblings look like the children of the ice and snow they are she is different. For her father was dying man found by there mother who nursed him back to health. With his fiery red hair and fierce brown eyes she is his carbon copy. Her father died saving Finn from a wildcat and since that day no one has ever mentioned her half sibling status.

Sometime she looks in her sister's mirror and ponders what she is. Her hair is an orange colour, the colour of marigolds. And her eyes are the colour of dirt and freckles painted her entire body. But she is pale and short and not at all graceful like Ravenna or fluid like Finn. She is short and stumpy and skin and bones. She has no curves to speak off and she looks more like a boy than a woman grown. But what marks her even more are the scars on her face. Scars from her childhood that make her even more different from her siblings.

When they were first captured a dog was set loose on her when Ravenna refused to lay with a man. It tore apart her wrist and left her with three wide scars that trailed across her forehead and ended on her chin. They healed well and did not cause anything to droop. But Ravenna did not have much magic then and unlike her brother's elegant scarring these are red and angry and her defining feature. But she does not care. They mark her as no competition for Ravenna and gave her a gift for dealing with any kind of pain.

But unlike her siblings she has a gift that neither, no even Ravenna possess. While her sister is skilled in magic there are still some things she can't do or does not have the patience for. And she in fact does. While her sister can destroy armies or drain the dead and living and heal and seduce she has something her sister does not.

She can enter a mind and read its secrets, cast a strong illusion that does not drain like shape shifting, she can create a world that only someone sees, she can cause pain and can see everything a man sees while he does not know it. She can dowse and dream and sew shadows.

Yes, she may not be mighty like Finn or deadly like Ravenna but she is not to be taken lightly. She is Morgana, the youngest and often the one left alone.

Her siblings love her and have kept her with them through thick and thin. They do not tire of her love for books and her demands for more wherever they go. And they accept her quiet and stoic nature. So in turn she loves them and turns a blind eye to everything she does not wish to see. It has been this way for centuries and it works. However as time goes on she has grown cold and numb. But this is all she knows so she does not trust men because they are all the same except Finn.

Nothing changes however until a boy is captured five years after Ravenna ascends the throne. Nothing changes until William, the son of Duke Hammond is brought before her and she is told by Finn she must look into his mind and uncover his identity. Nothing changes until she looks into his eyes and sees the fear and the anger and the hurt. Nothing changes until she slowly understands she is seeing her own eyes reflected back at her. Eyes that are hurt and angry and alone. Oh so very lonely. And suddenly as the loneliness threatens to crush her she understands. Everything has changed.


End file.
